


Moving in

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: And then it wasn't, I blame exuberant-imperfection, M/M, this was going to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a while, but eventually Aomine fully moved into Kuroko's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exuberant_imperfection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuberant_imperfection/gifts).



The process of Aomine moving into Kuroko’s apartment was a slow one, to the point that they almost didn’t notice it happening.

The first thing was a toothbrush, because Kuroko got tired of Aomine borrowing his whenever he stayed the night and just bought him one that stayed in his bathroom.

Then came the shirts. Kuroko would take partial blame for that one. He really did like wearing Aomine's shirts. Aomine seemed to like it as well, because the first time Kuroko had gotten dressed with one of them Aomine had been sure to keep them in bed for most of the day.

Kuroko had also tried to take Aomine’s police hat one time, and while Aomine had found it adorable, he’d had to take it back for work.

Between Kuroko hoarding the shirts and Aomine just leaving them in his apartment, Kuroko ended up with about half of Aomine’s shirts in his home within the first month and a half of their relationship.

Pants accumulated a bit slower. Kuroko didn’t feel much need to steal those, since they would either fall off of him or trip him, so they only ended up in his apartment because of Aomine not taking them home with him.

Eventually Kuroko just cleared a drawer for Aomine’s things.

About half of the movies on Kuroko’s DVD shelf weren’t his. Aomine had started bringing them over for movie nights, and then just never taking them home with him. They would cuddle up on the couch watching whatever Aomine brought over, and if they didn’t fall asleep there they would go back to Kuroko’s bed. Either way, by the time they woke up getting the movie out of the DVD player wasn’t the first thing on their minds. The first thing on their minds was usually coffee.

It was about three months into their relationship that Kuroko just gave Aomine a key to his apartment. He’d come home several times to find Aomine passed out or flipping through a magazine or scrolling on his phone right outside of his door, apparently having wanted to surprise him with a visit and not realizing that Kuroko wasn’t home at the time that he planned this surprise visit, and so after a while of this happening he just handed Aomine the spare key he’d had made for him.

At around six months Aomine started coming to the grocery store with him to buy his own groceries that he would keep in Kuroko’s house since he was over so often. It resulted in Kuroko’s fridge being a bit more crowded than usual, but since Kuroko didn’t eat that much to start with there was still plenty of room for Aomine’s things.

After a while Nigou started to get just as sad about Aomine leaving as he did when Kuroko had to go somewhere since Aomine was over more often than away, and Nigou basically saw him as a second owner.

One year in an unexpected thing of Aomine’s found its way into Kuroko’s apartment. A ring. Although, it was only Aomine’s for a short while before it was given to Kuroko. Kuroko honestly wasn’t sure why Aomine still bothered paying rent on his own apartment.

A year and two months later all of Aomine’s things were in Kuroko’s apartment. Well, a few things were in Momoi’s, but he’d left pretty much everything to Kuroko. There was some kind of sick irony to the fact that he only completely moved in after he was gone, and no one had even been able to catch the guy that took him from Kuroko. Hazards of dating a police officer. They are put in danger. That’s what someone had told him.

The boxes of Aomine’s things remained unpacked. He couldn’t make himself open them. Nigou would sniff them a lot and then look at Kuroko, and he knew that the dog was trying to ask him where Aomine was, but he didn’t have an answer, and the first several times it happened he would just break down crying, causing Nigou to worry about him instead of the boxes.

He never did open them. Keeping them unopened, he could almost imagine that Aomine would be there any day now to unpack the rest of his things and fully move into Kuroko’s house.

Of course, that didn’t happen. The boxes stayed unopened, and really he hadn’t expected anything different. It was just a nice thought. Having Aomine still there with him.


End file.
